The Family Throne
by Sanara
Summary: This is about bella finding her brother and meeting new people and seeing her lover again. I'm not good at summaries but hope you can understand it. Rated M for reasons later on in the story lemon . AU R


**A/N: This is my first story on fanfiction. I want to hear what so speak your mind however way you feel and even though its** **obvious I'll say it anyway. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

My name is Bella Swan. I've lived on this earth for a very long time. I left my family Charlie Swan my father, Renee Swan my mother and the rest of my family to fine my older brother Jasper Swan. My father is the most powerful man on earth and one day my older brother Jasper will hopefully take over if and when I find him. Because I looked so young I decided I didn't want to live on my own, it would look weird to have an 18 year old girl going to high school to live alone without parents. So I adopted my own set of parents and changed my appearance to look like an infant child for them to love and take care of. Even though I'm a vampire I'm different from the rest I can go in the sun without being sparkly looking like glitter and have special powers one is where I can turn my body in to any form of age I desire. I can set my body to restart going from infant to a 19 year old women, if I so choose to go older I can but my body will originally stay 19 forever. I thought that they deserved that at least to have a baby. They loved each other very much for a period of time till they grew apart. For he was a human man who wanted to have a family with lots of kids and grow old and she was a vampire. She could not have his children nor could she grow old. My adopted mother thought that I was enough and the only child she needed. She loved her life and loved to explore and needed a man that could do that with her. So when my body formed into the body of a five year old my adopted mother and father got a divorce. My adopted mother left me with my adopted father saying she didn't know how to take care of me as the child I looked like then and would take me when I was older. As the search for my brother and the years went past, they both got what they wanted. He got his wife and family and she got her freedom to do whatever she wanted to do and whoever man she wanted to do, who loved to be by her even though they didn't last long. To me they were only children but I tried to give them what they want. Today I was moving out of my Adopted father John Smith's house in Phoenix because I thought I didn't belong in his world anymore I was done acting like only a human even though that what part of me is. I was going to move with my adopted mother Sapphire Cole the person I could be a bit freer with the secret we share. So I moved with my adopted mother in forks. It was hard saying goodbye to my adopted father and his wife; they are fun people to be around. When I was walking out the airport in Seattle before I could even look for my adopted mother she jumped me welcoming me to forks. When I got to forks it was different, instead of seeing the sun I saw clouds.

When we got to the house as I expected it wasn't a house it was a five star mansion. Let me explain for the fourth floor it has 1st King size Bedroom: HUGE Master Suite, 800 sq. ft. with luxury pillow top Serta Mattress and luxury bedding with 600-1000 Thread count Egyptian Cotton Sheets, ensuite bathroom with huge deep soaking tub, separate Mexican tile shower, walk-in closet, 60" LCD Aquos Flat panel TV Screen HDTV. Going out the room and on the other side is a game room and to my left and right are smaller rooms like the kings room. I didn't feel like taking the stairs so I took the elevator to the third floor it was the same just had three more rooms. The 2nd King size Bedroom with luxury pillow top Serta Mattress and luxury bedding with 600-1000 Thread count Egyptian Cotton Sheets, ensuite full bath and walk-in closet. French Doors lead out to courtyard patio. 50" LCD Flat screen HDTV. Going to the second floor it had two king size bed rooms. The 3rd King size Bedroom with luxury pillow top Serta Mattress and luxury bedding with 600-1000 Thread count Egyptian Cotton Sheets. Private ensuite bath vanity & sink. Full Bath with tub/shower combination and toilet (shared with bedroom 4). 46" LCD Flat screen HDTV. Large closet. 4th Bedroom with 2 twins, luxury pillow top Serta Mattress and luxury bedding with 600-1000 Thread count Egyptian Cotton Sheets. Private Ensuite bath vanity & sink. Full Bath with tub/shower combination and toilet (shared with Bedroom 3). 38" LCD Flat screen HDTV. Walk-in Closet. When I was on the last floor I went to the living room it looked like a 1920s penthouse it looked designed for social events the gentle curves and lines reminiscent of the art deco period. The dining room just as nice as the rest the kitchen looked like it belonged to a five star restaurant stacked with all types of food I guess for me. The basement had an indoor pool with small but large waterfall that ran like a river and hot tub it looked more of like a getaway spa with the design chose as an array of modern furniture pieces. After I got done looking around the house I went up on the elevator to the fourth floor to my room. When I got settled in my room I went to the garage to ask my mother when I would be able to go to school she was surprise.

"Well Bells You can go tomorrow" she said with a smile. "Bells while I'm at it I want to give you a gift." she said. "Close your eyes and count to 10" she said.

I heard an engine. "I wanted to give you three of my cars before you got to school I'm giving you three cause I want you to have a variety" she said. She gave me all new cars the 2013 Mitsubishi Evo XI, the 2013 Ford Shelby GT500, and the Corvette C7. I just ran and jumped in her arms I was so happy I couldn't talk even though I didn't think of her as more than a child didn't me I could enjoy the gifts she gives me. "Do you like it Bells." "I LOVE IT!" I said screaming the words. "Well before you go to school"… she said laughing "let's hunt" she said with a smile. We ran out back to the woods. When we got back I was so mad because she caught the biggest bear. After talking and watching a few movies with sapphire I started to get tired and needed to get clothes for school tomorrow thinking about how to make my appearance. I got ready for bed feeling so tired and laid down and dreamed about my lover.


End file.
